The Loss of Something Human
by inuyasha0001
Summary: What if the only relatives you knew hated you? What if when you ran away, you met someone who was potentially much worse? What if they were your only hope for a true family?
1. Chapter 1

Well…after a few years off the writing circuit, my muse has finally come and spoken with me again!!!! This is my first Harry Potter fic. This was inspired by the Devil May Cry story, but WILL NOT FOLLOW THE CHALLENGE LINES!!!!!!!!! That being said…this is my story.

Disclaimer: These have become completely pointless. If I owned Harry Potter, I would be busy writing the next book, so obviously I don't own it.

Rating: T (may become M in later chapters)

Warnings: Mentions of abuse, swearing, suicidal thoughts (later in story)

Pairings: Will be revealed later. Muahahahaha!!!

The Loss of Something Human 

If you were to ask anyone on Privet Drive about the Dursley's of Number Four, you would hear things like: "Garden is nice." "Wife's a bit nosey." "Son takes after his father, both are rather large." "Seem pretty normal." But if you asked them about Harry Potter, they wouldn't be able to tell you a single thing. Because as far as they knew, there was no Harry Potter at Number Four, and that was just how the Dursley's liked it.

If they knew anything about Harry Potter, they would probably think he was younger than he actually was. He was rather small for his age, due to lack of food, and he always wore his cousin's hand-me-downs, which were about two sizes two big, despite them being the same age. What Harry lacked in size, he made up for with his mind. He loved to read, and he would spend most of his time reading books that Dudley threw away. He knew that he couldn't show how smart he was. One time he brought his report card home to show his aunt he had strait A's, thinking she'd be proud of him. Instead of the praise he was expecting, he was slapped in the face and screamed at for doing better than Dudley. At the age of five, that can have some damaging effects on a child.

As Harry got older, he began to really notice the differences between how he was treated and how Dudley was treated. When Dudley started to cry, he would get fussed over by his parents, whereas Harry was yelled at for making a racket. If Dudley were hungry, he would get two or three helpings of whatever he wanted, whenever he wanted. Harry was lucky to get one bite of anything. And while Dudley received all the hugs, kisses, and 'I love you(s)' his parents could give, Harry was screamed at, occasionally slapped or punched, and constantly locked in his cupboard. Yes, that's right, cupboard. The spare bedroom, which was supposed to be for Harry, was filled with Dudley's old, broken toys.

One day, when Harry was almost eight years old, he woke up to his aunt's screeches.

"Get up you lazy brat and start breakfast! Vernon and Duddie-kins will be down in a minute, and you had better not make them wait!"

Harry snickered quietly to himself. There were a few times when he was grateful that his relatives weren't too kind to him, though they were fleeting. He didn't know what he would do if his aunt gave him a ridiculous nickname like "Duddie-kins".

Harry was in the middle of frying the bacon when he heard a thundering noise, and the plates on the wall began to shake. An unsuspecting person would scream "Earthquake!", and get under the nearest doorway, but Harry knew better. It was only Dudley coming down the stairs. 'Trust Dudley to come running the second he smells fried food,' Harry thought. Dudley burst through the kitchen door, and nearly crashed into poor Harry at the stove. Not surprisingly, Vernon was soon to follow.

"BOY! Why isn't our food on the table? You better not have burned it again, or you know what will happen!" Vernon yelled. Dudley snickered rather loudly. He absolutely loved it when Harry was punished, and wasn't reserved about letting him know. He quickly sobered and turned the fakest pout ever attempted toward his mother. "Mummy," he whined, "why isn't the freak finished with breakfast? I'm going to starve!" Harry, not wanting to escalate things any further, brought over the eggs and bacon and laid them on the table. " 'Bout bloody time! And where's my coffee?" Vernon questioned angrily. Harry rushed over to the countertop to grab the coffee pot.

Now, when Harry got older, he literally kicked himself over this. He knew he should have seen it coming, but like they say, "Hindsight is 20-20." Dudley, seeing a golden opportunity to amuse himself and get Harry in trouble at the same time, jutted his bulbous leg out. The unaware Harry tripped, and the coffee pot flew from his hand. The glass pot came crashing to the ground, shards going everywhere, with Harry falling right after it. The steaming coffee fell on a very … er … "sensitive" part of Vernon's lap.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD!" Vernon howled. He was growing more purple by the second. He rounded on Harry who was nursing his hand, which had a rather large shard of glass embedded in it. Vernon waddled up to Harry, grabbed him by the hair and flung him into a wall. Harry curled up into a ball as best he could to try and protect himself as best he could.

"I'm s...sor…ry Uncle Ve…Vernon," Harry whimpered, "Dudley tripped me."

"You DARE to blame your clumsiness on MY son?! YOU UNGRATEFUL FREAK!" Vernon struck him over his head. Harry looked up, spots clouding in his vision.

"It wasn't my fault," Harry protested a little more forcefully.

"YOU'D DARE TALK BACK TO ME?! RAISE YOUR VOICE AT ME?! We gave you a _home_, _clothing_, and _food_, and this is the thanks we get? You little shit!" Vernon punctuated each syllable with a blow to Harry's fragile body. Harry felt an odd sensation running throughout his body. It was like pressure building, a spring ready to uncoil. Finally he couldn't take it, and tried to force it out of him. Suddenly, all the windows and glassware in the kitchen imploded, sending shards of glass everywhere.

Vernon halted his assault on the poor boy, and looked wildly around the destroyed kitchen. Petunia was in the corner shrieking about the broken glass and Dudley was futilely trying to hide his girth behind his mother. Vernon looked at his nephew, whom had blacked out on the floor. He sneered (AN: ewww…I can imagine his attempt and it's pretty disturbing) down at him and picked him up by the hair. He waddled as best he could, he was still in pain from the coffee, toward the cupboard. He tossed Harry in, slammed the door, and bolted it shut.

* * *

Harry awoke a few hours later, his body aching all over. He was disoriented because of the darkness around him, but the lumpy mattress he was on and the smell of cleaning supplies alerted him that he was in his cupboard. He lied down willing the throbbing in his head to go away, but the raised voices coming from the kitchen allowed him no such luxury. He could only catch snippets of the conversation, and eased himself out of bed to get closer. In hindsight this was one of the smartest decisions Harry ever made.

Harry pushed against his cupboard door, but it wouldn't budge. Harry closed his eyes and imagined the door opening for him. He slowly opened his eyes and discovered the door was open a crack. Harry had done this a few times before to get some bandages or sneak some food. He opened the door and edged his way down the hall to the kitchen door.

"Really Petunia, the brat's gone too far this time! He's got to go!"

"But Vernon what if those…those_ people _come looking for him?"

"Bollocks! They haven't come yet, and if they do, we'll say he never lived here, and we've never heard of him."

"Yes, yes you're right Vernon. The boy has to go. Just look at what he's done to you! My poor darling! You won't be able to get it up for weeks!" (AN: Yes…she did just make a reference to THAT. Shudder in fear at the images MUAHAHAHAHA!)

"Now, now pet. Don't worry about that…"

"No! He's damaged you forever! I don't care how you get rid of him Vernon, just do it! And make sure no on e will find him!"

"Don't worry pet. I know just what to do with him. Luckily one of my old college mates is Assistant Chief Constable. If someone happens to find him, they won't trace him back to us. He'll be gone by tomorrow."

Harry backed away from the door shaking from head to toe. He could hardly believe what he heard. 'He's talking about _killing_ me! Do they really hate me that much?' Harry thought to himself. He heard his aunt and uncle getting up from the table, and quickly made his way back to his cupboard and shut the door quietly behind him. He didn't make a single sound, until he heard Petunia go upstairs, with Vernon slowly hobbling behind her. When he heard a door shut, he breathed a sigh of relief.

Harry still couldn't believe what he'd heard. His family, his _only_ family, hated him so much they were willing to kill him! He had never felt so miserable and unwanted in his entire life. With silent tears pouring down his face, Harry grabbed his two extra sets of clothes and made his way to the kitchen. He grabbed a plastic bag from under the sink and put his clothes in it, along with a loaf of bread and a jar of peanut butter. Harry glanced at the clock and saw that it was half-passed midnight. He went out the kitchen door into the backyard. Harry opened the gate and started off into the night.

* * *

Harry was getting more and more tired with every step he took. He had been walking for a while, but it was still fairly dark out. He had made it to a woods that was at least a couple miles from the Dursley's house. He decided to take a rest on a large boulder near him. He set his bag down and leaned his hand against the rock, but quickly pulled away with a yelp of pain. He looked at his hand. It still had the large piece of glass stuck in it, only now his skin had re-grown slightly around it. Harry grit his teeth and pulled at the glass. When it finally same out, Harry had tears pouring down his face and had bit through his bottom lip to stop the screams. He tore off a part of his spare shirt and tied it around his hand to stop the flow of blood.

Harry felt the wind blowing against him and shuddered from the cold. He heard a twig snap behind him and quickly tensed up. He slowly relaxed, thinking it might have been a deer. Then he heard a deep chuckling behind him, and curled up into a tight ball shaking like mad.

"Well, well, well. Hello little cub."

DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Who is this newcomer and what is he going to do with Harry??? Brownie points to whoever gets it right first!!

As always, reviews are most appreciated, and flames will be laughed at then used to burn down houses.

TILL LATER!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry it took so long. There were extenuating circumstances. Anyway...here it is!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or anything else that is worth billions of dollars

* * *

"Well, well, well. Hello little cub." 

Harry jumped violently and immediately curled into a ball. The masculine voice above him just chuckled darkly.

"What's the matter little cub? Scared of the dark?"

Harry slowly uncurled himself. He didn't recognize the voice and knew it couldn't have been his Uncle. His Uncle never would have called him "little cub" or anything else that could have been mistaken for a term of endearment…unless you counted "boy" or "brat" as such. He looked up at the dark figure looming over him.

"Who…who are you sir?"

"Sir?!" The figure let out a laugh that almost sounded like a bark. "I haven't been called 'Sir' in many moons little cub

"I'm s…sssorry…" Harry stuttered. He was beginning to get lightheaded and cold from the loss of blood in his hand.

The man crouched closer to him and Harry tried to back away. His vision was starting to go dark and his body was aching all over. He could have sworn he heard the man sniffing at him, but he wasn't a good judge of anything right then. He felt himself being lifted into the air and held closely against the man's chest.

'There's _definitely_ no way this is Uncle Vernon.'

The dark man lifted Harry's wounded hand to his mouth and licked away the blood. Harry shuddered at the feeling of the coarse tongue against his skin and started to squirm. The arms around him just tightened and a voice floated through his ears.

"Sleep now my little cub."

* * *

Fenrir was roaming through a dark forest near a muggle settlement. The night before a full moon always made him feel restless and hungry. It had been so long since he had anything good to eat, and he was looking forward to some scared little human to have in his grasp, preferably a child (A.N.- J.K.R. made Fenrir a cannibal and it said he preferred children, so if it offends you…tough). He shuddered in delight at the thought. 

Suddenly he sniffed the air, and found a small trace of the scent of blood on the wind. Fenrir followed the trail for some minutes, until he heard the whimpering of a child. He smiled viciously and moved closer to his prey. He saw a small child, who looked about 6 (A.N.-poor Harry…always so petite) and was trying to bandage a deep wound on his hand. Fenrir chuckled manically at his luck.

Fenrir cracked a small branch under his foot and was pleased to see the small child look frantically for some danger. When he saw the child look away, Fenrir stepped out of the shadows.

"Well, well, well. Hello little cub."

The little boy jumped and curled into a ball. Fenrir just kept on smiling and chuckling at his fortunate find.

"What's the matter little cub? Scared of the dark?" Fenrir taunted.

The little boy started to uncurl and look at Fenrir. Fenrir knew he couldn't see him because of the dark, but Fenrir could see perfectly. He was almost speechless at the intensity of the green eyes staring back at him…almost.

"Who…who are you sir?"

Fenrir lost it and let out a loud laugh at that. "Sir?! I haven't been called sir in many moons little cub."

The child was swaying on the ground. "I'm s…sssorry…"

Fenrir could see the child was going fast. He crouched down to get a better look at him, but the child moved away from him. Fenrir was sniffing around the child to see if he was wounded anywhere else. He reached over and lifted the child toward him and held him close. For Fenrir, the temptation was too great. He lifted the child's wounded hand to his mouth and licked away the blood.

"Sleep now my little cub."

While the child fell unconscious in his arms, Fenrir was reflecting on the child's blood. It was pure and untainted, as any child's would, but there was some faint taste lingering on his tongue that was very familiar. Then, it hit him like a ton of bricks.

'Magic! This little cub is a damned wizard!'

Fenrir growled low in his throat. He could still remember the last magical child he had taken under his wing. After that failed experiment, Fenrir had made a resolution to stick with muggles. He looked down at the child in his arms and scowled. He made up his mind and dropped the child on the ground.

The child hit the ground with a sickening thud, but Fenrir, blinded by his anger (and his overall personality), didn't care. He walked away, and didn't look back.

* * *

Fenrir had walked a few miles away from the child, and he still couldn't get him out of his head. He couldn't for the life of him understand why he was so concerned about a wizard brat. He remembered the child's face while staring at him, so full of fear and the haunted jade eyes that just stared at him. Fenrir slowed his pace. He thought more intently about the child's face. He had messy black hair, a small nose, and almond shaped jade eyes. His face was thin with a giant bruise on the side and high cheekbones. As Fenrir was remembering the face, he remembered a small detail. A scar…on the child's forehead…in the shape of a lightning bolt. 

'Harry Potter…that cub was _Harry fucking Potter_'

Fenrir looked at the sky, and started laughing. His luck was still with him after all. He couldn't fathom the possibilities of having the Savior of the Wizarding World in his grasp. He turned around and sprinted back to the child.

When he got back to the child, Fenrir stopped short. The child wasn't moving. Fenrir cursed under his breath. He moved closer to the child and breathed a sigh of relief when he saw he was still breathing. He picked the child up, noting how cold he was. The child whimpered piteously in his arms, but Fenrir paid him no mind. He walked on through the forest disappearing into the night, with the Light side's declared savior in his clutches.

* * *

I'm sorry this chapter is so much shorter than the first, but it was one of those chapters that needed to get out of the way so the story could continue. I can promise that each post will be a MINIMUM of 1,000 words. The next chapter should be longer because it will have: 

1. Dumbledore and company making an appearance (with someone possibly unexpected)

2. Dursely punishment

3. Chaos within the Order

4. And Harry waking up…

_**Reviews:**_

imadaywalker: My first reviewer!! Lol Thank you for all your help darling!!

Nykil-chan: Yes!! It is Fenrir-chan!! You get the brownie points for being the first to guess!!

Kizunakat: Thank-you for the review!!

PissedOffFairy: Yup yup!! Thanks for the review!!

Bluebear13: Thanks for the review!!

Krista-shadow: Thanks for the review!! Don't worry, things will get better for Harry…eventually. Heh heh.

They Will Not Be Forgotten: Thanks for the review!! You'll just have to wait and see what will become of Harry. :D

AquaNinjaPirate: HOLY CRAP!! It's been forever since I've talked to you dear!! Lol We definitely have to talk soon! THANKS FOR THE REVIEW!!

Silver Tears 11: Thank you for the review!!


	3. Chapter 3

Forgive me my dear readers for the long delay. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it because this is my longest chapter EVER!

Disclaimer: Did I do this for the last chapter? Oh, well. They're pointless anyway. But, so I can't be sued: I don't own Harry Potter or any thing else belonging to J.K. Rowling or Warner Bros.

* * *

Far away from the forest where Fenrir had Harry, Albus Dumbledore sat in his office contemplating the circumstances that had arisen. Around two years ago, he had appointed Remus Lupin the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, in hopes of dragging the young man out of his shell. When James and Lily Potter were killed, Remus drew in on himself, but when Sirius Black was sent to Azkaban for killing Peter Pettigrew, he became a total recluse.

At first, Dumbledore believed his plan had failed. When Remus was teaching his first class of Gryffindors, he immediately rushed over to Percy Weasley and confiscated his rat. Later, when the young Weasley had come to him demanding his rat back, Lupin had adamantly stated that it was Peter Pettigrew in disguise. At first, Dumbledore tried to dissuade him, telling him that there was nothing left of Peter after what Sirius did to him, except a finger. But Remus stayed true to his story and just held up the rat showing where it was missing a toe. As Dumbledore was still trying to reason with him, Remus shot a revealing spell at the rat, and, not a moment later; the shivering mass of Peter Pettigrew was seen on his floor.

It had taken a year for the Ministry to re-open Sirius's case and give him a proper trial. Under Veritiserum, Pettigrew admitted to being the Potter's Secret Keeper and being the one to kill the 12 muggles the day Sirius was arrested. Sirius was released into Remus' care, and Remus couldn't have been happier to have his mate back (A.N.-Yes, I said mate. It makes sense. More explanation at the bottom).

Not even a day after he was released, Sirius demanded Dumbledore to allow him to retrieve his godson. Dumbledore turned him down again and again, reasoning that Sirius needed time to recover before he could handle raising a child. Now it was a year later, and Sirius was more adamant then ever to have his godson returned to him. Dumbledore had run out of excuses to keep them apart. He knew that if he wanted Harry in his pocket in the future, he had to be left with his muggle relatives. Unfortunately, he had no legal standpoint to keep them apart any longer. At that moment Sirius burst into his office along with Remus and a Ministry official.

"Headmaster Dumbledore," the Ministry official started, "You are hereby ordered by the Ministry of Magic to relinquish the location of one Harry Potter. If you fail to do so, you will be held in contempt and be sent to Azkaban prison until such orders are met."

Dumbledore looked at the official with shock. He was _the_ Albus Dumbledore, Order of Merlin First Class. How dare this insolent little secretary come into his office making demands of him, even if he did represent the Ministry. He turned to look at Sirius and was taken aback by the grim look on his face.

"I've asked you many times Dumbledore, and now I'm telling. I want my godson removed from those muggles and put into my care." Sirius growled at him. Remus stood beside him with the same look.

"Now, now my boy," Dumbledore said trying to placate the irate Animagus, "Surely you want what is best for Harry. He has been raised by his relatives his whole life. He should remain with them until he starts at Hogwarts."

"No Albus! He belongs with Remus and me! Lily told us what her sister and her husband were like. If they're anything like she said, Harry will not know anything about magic! He deserves to know exactly who he is and where he comes from." Sirius was beginning to get more upset by the moment, only restraining himself when he felt Remus's hand on his arm.

Dumbledore sighed deeply and rose out of his chair. "Very well. I will take you to the house." Inside his mind, he was reformulating his strategy on how to keep the Boy-Who-Lived safely in his pocket.

* * *

Dumbledore, Remus, Sirius, and the Ministry official all apparated outside of Number 4 Privet Drive. Dumbledore walked slowly up the walkway, and Sirius had to restrain himself from bursting into an all-out sprint. Dumbledore knocked on the door, and the horse-faced Petunia Dursley appeared. Seeing the clothes they were wearing she immediately tried to slam the door closed, but Sirius stuck his foot out and jammed it. He shoved the door open, and the all came into the entrance hallway. Petunia backed away in fear.

"VERNON!" She screamed shrilly, "Vernon come quickly!!"

"What is it pet?" Vernon came out of the kitchen and turned a rotten shade of puce. "Get out of my house you freaks!"

"Believe me muggle, I take no pleasure in being in your home," Sirius said with anger at being called a freak. "We've come to collect my godson."

Vernon froze, rooted to the spot. Petunia started fidgeting and looking around for a means of escape. Dudley, who had been obliviously watching TV, turned around and, upon seeing them, yelped and tried to bury himself in the couch.

"Godson…what are you talking about? We didn't appoint a godfather for Dudley. And even if we did, we would choose a freak like you!" Vernon gathered his nerve to say.

Remus once again had to restrain Sirius, who was now looking like he was ready to become an actual murderer. "No, we are referring to your nephew, Harry Potter. Where is he?"

Vernon's face became twice as pale, and Petunia visibly shook with fear. Dudley squeaked and trotted up the stairs. They heard a door slam and lock, and Vernon's head swiveled to look at the intruders.

"If you are his godfather, why was he dumped on our doorstep? Why would you put us through the inconvenience of raising the brat?"

Sirius at this point had lost his temper. He slammed his fist into the wall, causing the Dursleys to flinch. "That doesn't matter! Quit stalling and give me my godson!"

"Sirius, calm yourself," Dumbledore finally stepped in, "Yelling isn't going to get us anywhere." He moved toward Petunia, who backed further toward the wall. Vernon made to get to his wife, but froze when he saw the irate Animagus's glare fixed on him. "Petunia, where is Harry?"

Petunia was shaking like a leaf. She put her hand to her mouth and mumbled something. Remus, with his acute hearing, gasped at hearing what she said. "What's wrong? What did she say?" Sirius asked turning to Remus.

"He's…he's gone."

"WHAT?!" Sirius stalked toward Vernon. "Where is he you filthy excuse for a muggle?!"

While Sirius was ranting at Vernon and Dumbledore was trying to subdue him, Remus stood trying to focus. _A pack-mate…a pup is missing_. The wolf in him was snarling, wanting to get at the man who was responsible for the missing pup, and Remus was trying to regain control. He took deep breaths: in through his nose, out through his mouth, in through…

Remus paused his breathing. He caught the scent of something metallic, but it was faint, like someone had tried to cover it up. Still, there was no mistaking this scent. _Blood!_ Remus followed the scent to the cupboard under the stairs. Vernon's eyes flickered to the side when he caught Remus's movement and saw what he was headed for. He moved to side step Dumbledore and Sirius, but it was too late.

Remus opened the door, and the smell of blood intensified. He looked around the small space and saw a small puddle of blood that was partially cleaned up. He saw a small cot rolled up in the corner and a little picture on the wall drawn with crayon. The wolf fought even more to take action. _These filthy people harmed a pack-mate! _Remus was slipping in his control. He turned to glare at Vernon.

"You…you hurt him! The cupboard reeks of his blood!" Remus growled at him. His eyes were turning yellow and his pupils were dilating.

"**YOU PIECE OF FILTH!!**" As much as Sirius wanted to harm Vernon before, he was murderous now. The Ministry official looked appalled, and Dumbledore seemed to age another hundred years. Before Sirius and Remus could rip Dursley apart, Dumbledore lifted his wand and cast a silent binding spell.

"Killing him will not bring Harry back you two. Sirius, you don't want to go back to Azkaban do you? And Remus, I know that you would regret letting the wolf control you."

Remus and Sirius just glared menacingly up at Dumbledore. Dumbledore levitated the two men out the door, and the Ministry official turned toward the Dursley's. "Rest assured, there will be a full inquiry as to your treatment of Harry Potter. In the mean time, you are hereby under arrest by the Ministry of Magic. You are forbidden to leave your home until your appointed court date." The Ministry official turned on his heel and strode out the door. When the door was shut, he waved his wand over the doorknob and walked down the walkway. He could hear pounding on the door and shouting from inside the house. He saw Dumbledore and the two floating men at the end of the walkway. "Rest assured Dumbledore, the Ministry will look into this, as well as your involvement in placing the Potter child here." Before Dumbledore could respond, the Ministry official apparated away. Dumbledore scowled and portkeyed Sirius, Remus, and himself to Hogsmeade.

* * *

Fenrir had brought the Potter child to a small cave in the wood where they had been. He had made it his den while he was staying in the area. He was standing at the mouth of the cave waiting for nightfall when he heard a small whimper from inside the cave. He turned around and looked at the small boy quivering on the ground and struggled to remind himself why he was bothering to save this kid. _Because he's Harry Potter you moron._

He went over to the child and felt his forehead. He was burning with a fever. Fenrir swore under his breath, but even then the delirious child was able to pick up on his foul mood and turned his head in an effort to get away from him. Fenrir went deeper into the cave and found a small puddle of water. He dipped a piece of cloth he ripped of the child's coat (AN: What…you expected him to use his own clothing?) into the water. He brought it over, dripping wet, and plopped it onto the child's face. Harry jumped at the sudden coldness on his face and made an effort to get it off. Fenrir bent down and knocked his hands away. He took the cloth and wiped at the boy's face. When the boy continued to whimper Fenrir grumbled, "Shut up cub. Go to sleep."

Harry relaxed slightly, but continued to whimper and moan. Fenrir had just about lost his patience with dealing with him. He sighed, lifted the child, and moved to the other side of the cave. He sat down placing the child on his lap. The child had stopped whimpering and had fallen into a fitful sleep. He leaned into Fenrir's chest and nuzzled into his shirt. Fenrir raised an eyebrow at the boy, but shrugged it off, happy that the child was finally quiet. He leaned his head against the wall of the cave and closed his eyes. He wanted at least a few hours of sleep before the full moon tonight, especially if he was to set his plan into motion.

* * *

Reviews:

Imadaywalker: lol we never did get to see Blood and Chocolate, but atleast we saw Hannibal

Jahmina Stephens: thank you for the encouragement

Krista-shadow: I'm glad that Fenrir is still in character…I was afraid I was making him too OOC

Nykil-chan: It will take awhile for Fenrir to warm up to Harry…and even after he does, we all know Fenrir isn't exactly affectionate

Noname: lol lots of smiley faces!! Thanks for the review!!

Dark Twilight Sunrise: Sorry it took so long!! Thanks for the review

Luv-blonde-bunny: Thanks for the review!!

Inthearmynow: I 3 Greyback too!!!!! Thanks for the review!!

Darkmistwolf1991: Sorry for the delay! Thanks for the review

Celestialuna: Thanks for the review!!

SPEEDIE22: lol I'm glad you're hooked!! Thanks for the review!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Ughhhh…FINALLY!!!!! There are no apologies big enough to excuse the amount of time it's taken me to write this darn thing. Thank you to all the awesome reviews and people who haven't abandoned the story!!!!! Without further ado: here is Chapter 4!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**

**-**

**-  
**

Fenrir awoke to find Harry curled into him, with his hand clutching his shirt. Fenrir looked out of the mouth of the cave and saw the sun setting. He could feel the faint call of the moon beckoning him outside. He looked down at the sleeping child and slowly unattached himself from him. He laid Harry down on the floor of the cave and immediately the boy started shivering. Fenrir just looked at him for a moment before turning and walking out the cave. It wouldn't do for the child to see him mid-transformation.

Harry woke up in a cold sweat, gasping for air. At first, he had felt so comfortable and safe, more than he ever felt at the Dursley's. Then he grew cold, and he saw Vernon Dursley charging toward him with a murderous look on his face. He blinked a few times to wash the fuzziness away. He tried lifting himself up, but his limbs felt like lead. He twisted his head and looked out the cave. He saw that it was nightfall and the full moon was casting a faint glow on the surrounding wood. Harry was going to fall asleep again, when he heard a loud growl resonating through the cave. His eyes bugged out of their sockets and he tried to stop the trembling that had started coursing through his body. He heard a shuffling sound and felt a warm breath against his leg.

He lifted his head up slightly and looked down. He saw a menacing pair of glowing yellow eyes peering back at him. Harry started quivering in fear when the eyes came closer to him and he could make out a faint image of a body to go along with the eyes. It looked like a giant dog, or a wolf. He heard a low grumbling sound coming from the wolf-like creature, and he felt a cold nose against his throat. Suddenly he felt the wolf-creature's scratchy tongue against the side of his face, and his tremors intensified.

'The wolf is gonna eat me!' he screamed in his mind, but the only sound that came out of his mouth was a small whimper.

Harry shut his eyes and tried to lie still, hoping if he pretended to be dead, the wolf would go away. He felt himself being rolled onto his back and bit the inside of his cheek to stop his cry of pain. The wolf was sniffing and nuzzling his throat. When he felt teeth graze the juncture of his neck and shoulder, he started to whimper loudly and twist his head to try and break free. The wolf merely grunted and placed a massive paw on his head to still his movements.

The teeth dug further in to Harry's neck, and he could feel them break the skin. Tears poured down his face as they pushed down harder and harder.* Finally, the teeth slackened, and the wolf began licking the bite. It stung, and Harry felt something pulsating from the wound throughout his entire body. He tried to move his hand to his neck, but the wolf growled and again stopped his movements with its paw. The wolf lay down next to him and rested its head on his back.** Harry couldn't stop shaking, his breath coming in quick gasps. He began to see spots in his vision and soon he knew no more.

******

*****Page Break*****

******

Sirius had never felt more emotionally and physically drained in his life, even when he was in Azkaban. After portkeying back to Hogsmeade, the binding spell on him had broken. He faced Dumbledore, fully intent on tearing him a new one, when he heard snarling behind him. He turned and saw Remus thrashing on the ground in the midst of mid-transformation. Sirius changed into his dog form and went slowly up to him, whining in the back of his throat. When Remus had fully transformed, he took off at breakneck speed toward the Forbidden Forest. Sirius was barely able to keep up with him, and spent the whole night trying to keep Remus from hurting himself. When dawn came, and Remus reverted to being a human, they were both covered with bruises and cuts. Remus had deep teeth marks on his arm from where Sirius bit him to stop him from ripping himself apart.

Sirius somehow managed to get both of them to the Hospital Wing with only a little bit of struggle. Now he was keeping a silent vigil over Remus's bed, holding his hand, and reflecting on all that had happened. He should have tried harder, forced Dumbledore to tell him where Harry was, gone to look for him himself. But now, now…

_He's gone. He's gone._

It was the only thing he could say in his mind. He felt tears sting the sides of his eyes. His world was slowly being torn out from under him. He was so lost in his depression that he didn't notice when Remus woke up and was staring at him.

"Sirius…Sirius, look at me."

Sirius slowly turned to look at Remus's face, which only brought him more grief. Yesterday's events seemed to accentuate every wrinkle, every grey hair, and the perpetually dark circles under his eyes. He looked more like he was sixty rather than thirty.

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the one sent to Azkaban, not me." Sirius snorted, trying to make a joke.

Remus smiled lightly. "You're one to talk. You look like a herd of mad hippogriffs trampled you."

Sirius let out a small laugh, but quickly turned somber. He looked away and couldn't stop shaking. He felt Remus squeezing his hand and looked back at him.

"We'll find him Sirius."

"No…no we won't Remus." Sirius couldn't stop the tears that finally fell down his face. "Harry's been out on his own for almost a day now. And those muggles…those _**fucking**_ muggles!! Did you see how much blood was in that cupboard!"

"Sirius!" Remus shouted. He squeezed his mate's hand, trying to reign back in his flooding emotions. "Trust me. We will find him, no matter how long it takes."

Sirius couldn't keep eye contact with him anymore. Remus's conviction about finding the child was just too overwhelming to bear. He knew in his heart of hearts that Remus was right, and that they would never stop looking for Harry. But a small voice in his head nagged at him about the state Harry would be in if they found him, and if he'd be alive at all.

**~~~~~~~Page Break~~~~~~~**

Harry woke up feeling more rested than he could remember feeling. This was surprising to him, because not only had he been frightened out of his mind multiple times the previous night, but he'd been attacked by a wolf.

Harry's eyes shot open. "The wolf!" he thought desperately. He shot up and looked around the cave frantically. He used the wall of the cave to stand up and took a few shaky steps toward the mouth of the cave. He stopped when he noticed that the excruciating pain in his hand was no longer there. When he paused for a moment, he realized that most of the pain in his body had disappeared. In fact, the only noticeable pain he felt was in the space between his shoulder and neck. He reached over and felt tiny indentations in the skin. He remembered suddenly that before passing out, the wolf had bitten him, rather hard.

He slid down the wall holding his shoulder. "I'm gonna die!" Harry thought. "Uncle Vernon said that all the animals in the woods had rabies, and that if they bit or scratched you, you would die!"

Harry heard a twig snap outside of the cave and lifted his head quickly; ignoring the sharp protest his now injured shoulder gave at the sudden motion. He started to scoot back further into the cave. Suddenly, what he thought was going to be a wolf, turned out to be a tall man coming into the cave, carrying a large bundle of fur.

Harry took a closer look, and noticed that it was the same man from the night before. Harry shuddered. If he thought that the man looked ferocious in the shadow of night, he looked downright animalistic in the daylight. The man's hair was shaggy and covered the top half of his face, but Harry could still see the golden glint of the man's amber eyes poking out from under the fringe. He wasn't wearing a shirt, but his jeans were frayed at the knees and stained with grass and mud. His feet were bare, but his steps kept echoing more and more ominously the closer he got to Harry. The most frightening feature on the man was his mouth, which was stained with dried blood.

"Wh…what do you want?" Harry stuttered out.

The man chuckled, "Now is that any way to speak to someone who saved your life?"

Harry tried to reach out to him. "Please, sir. There's a big scary dog around here! He bit me! If we don't get out of here, it'll bite you too!"

The man dropped the bundle of fur on the floor and walked over to Harry. "Listen here pup." He crouched down to Harry's eye level. "That 'big, scary dog' you're talking about," he flashed his razor sharp teeth in a grin, "That was me."

**-**

**-**

**OK! I'm hoping that that's enough for right now!! I'm going to try and work on this over Spring Break. Needless to say, I will be finishing chapter 5 MUCH faster!!! Reviews are always great encouragement and always appreciated!!**

***A.N.-The more I write this, the more it's becoming a sexual innuendo…oh, well…that won't happen till Harry's a little older and knows more about such things.**

****A.N.2-okay, I know that's a little OOC of Fenrir, but, hey, when you're really tired, you act OOC.**


End file.
